


Lucy's Dirty Reno Diary

by Unicornu



Series: Lucy's Dirty Reno Diary [1]
Category: Fallout 2
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Gangsters, Organized Crime, Prostitutes, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornu/pseuds/Unicornu
Summary: As the Mercenary Caves got destroyed by the mysterious traveler the only raider hired survivor - Porter Gage made it back to the New Reno to deliver the news to his boss Bishop and stumbling meanwhile upon a new Miss Kitty hire girl - Lucy. As the political situation between families start to stir more conflict in town their ways are also starting to cross more than once...
Relationships: Porter Gage/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucy's Dirty Reno Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944004
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new idea for her alternate diary placed in Fallout 2 universe this time because i really love the New Reno and the whole crime and hunger for power atmosphere there so i took the same duo from Fallout 4 - my oc and Porter Gage and decided to mix them into that town. They will still be just short pages as the rest of what i write and because its a new idea it might take a bit before i write more pages. For any questions feel free to visit my tumblr page by the same name. Cheers!

It was almost night, the sun was barely hooking onto the edge of a dry and windy desert horizon. It was wide empty and silent but there was still one man trying to make his way to the city passing the cracked street in a shape of a cross surrounded by countless crosses and stench of a sun-burned corpses impaled by tall wooden stakes, some of them still hanging onto their last breaths. It was definitely not a place to stop, no matter how tired and wounded you are unless you want to join the cavalry of a traitors and victims of New Reno on the other side.

\- Still fucking disgusting, urgh. Gage spitted the blood from his mouth, fastening his step to leave that filthy cemetery behind him. His black leather jacket was wearing bullets and burn marks from the last fight in the mercenary caves. He was the only one of a few survivors that made it that far, pushing himself forward, step by step just to make it to the city to deliver the report to Bishop who hired his gang for a job. The explosion collapsed some of the tunnels underground, making it barely escapable but also took the right side of his face with the explosion impact. He was too busy trying to make it out alive to check how fucked up he was in the end. He only bothered to cover his eye with a hand as the bright lights of a welcome sign finally hit him from the distance. There it was at last - New Reno - the capital of sin and criminal families, the most desirable attraction for travelers looking for adrenaline, drugs and sex. It had it all indeed, along with dirty streets illuminated by the colorful casino signs and lights that were still working after all this time, beautiful women welcoming guests and newcomers at the best brothel in town “Cat’s Paw” run by mysterious and proud Miss Kitty.

Lucy was one of her workers, assisting with bringing in the guests, arranging the special visits for families or casino events and delivering the much needed protection with a pistol and a knife tied to her ripped stockings onto the leather belt barely hidden under the black dress, worn and teared on its edges, longer in the back to cover her ass and hanging onto her slim and smooth body. She was still obligated to look “presentable” by Miss Kitty decree as she had quite a huge reputation in the town, her girls being the most skilled ones and clean - in and out. To distinguish herself from others she was throwing the black leather jacket around her shoulders - well recognizable through the city gangs and tying her blond messy long hair into the braids that were resting onto the sides around her neck. 

She was chatting outside with Jules - the local guide, middle aged black man wearing a dirty classy suit even after all that time and her drug deliverer. Leaning onto the lantern she spotted the man passing the entrance, walking slowly, visibly wounded and worn out as hell, covered in dirt that sticked to him all the way from the caves far to the north. 

\- Isn’t it one of Bishop’s men he hired, the short mohawk haircut, the sign on a jacket? Jules whispered to Lucy as he was lighting her cigarette.

\- Might be indeed, shit. I might just get something for that old fatass, Mordino. She gently pushed the Jules out of the way and approached Gage as he was almost falling to the ground, effort and wounds getting hardly to him. 

\- Hey, man, not here. The boys will see you like that and just rip you apart for few caps, would be shame since you made it that far. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took a deep breath to help him stand still, slowly leading him onto the back of the brothel towards her quarter. 

\- Fucking bitch, i ain’t got time for screwing, just fuck off. Gage tried to force his arm away but to no success as he started coughing the blood again still covering his face with a palm of his hand.

\- That bitch is giving you a huge favor and maybe saving your fucking ass, prick. And you ain’t having enough caps to screw my ass, now get in. She kicked the door open and pulled him inside the room, going towards the bed. Her quarter was small but cozy and surprisingly clean as for one placed in the brothel building. Decorated with table, covered with candles and small sacks spilling caps on it, clothes threw around the red armed chair and a fluffly cherry red carpet in the middle of all of it. As she slowly dropped him onto the floor she closed the door and looked at him.

\- And don’t you fucking dare sitting on my bed before i cover it with something. She grabbed a piece of rough brown cloth from the floor and threw and on the mattress.

\- What’s the fucking deal? Prostitutes took on a nurse job as of late, business going that bad or your pussies streched too much from amount of cocks? He laughed, his rough voice tearing a on dry throat and blood that was still dripping from his lips, painting his short haired rough chin red. 

\- Shut the fuck up or i will finish you myself with a heel in your asshole. She slapped him and pointed at the bed. - Now sit, i’m giving you a free charge care so you better fucking accept it. 

-Ugh. Fine. Does it come with happy blowjob at the end? Before he could chuckle he got another slap as he pulled himself up to sit. -Fuck, ouch. Still, what’s the deal? He glanced suspicious at her as she gathered bandages, bottles with remedies and needles around along with bottle of vodka.

\- We are independent with Miss Kitty so if i choose to help a fellow dirt bag its my choice, unless you have a problem with that and prefer to rot dead on a street like a fucking loser? She raised her eyebrow at him. 

\- Hmpf, okay. He took a vodka from her hand and shoved himself a deep long sip down his throat.

\- Thats none of my business but...what happened because you look like you just escaped a stake from a goddamn Golgotha? She forced his hand away from the burned part of the face, her lips twisting into a slight disgust. - Man...that looks horrible.

\- Some man sneaked in the caves where we were stationed, caused a fucking mayhem there, didn’t get to have a good look at his face but he took almost a whole gang down, can you fucking believe it? He took his jacket down and threw it aside, revealing more burn marks and few cuts. 

\- Bishop hired your gang right? I guess he won’t be too happy to hear the news. She took down her jacket and wrapped it around the chair to have free hands to work on him. 

\- Well, he doesn’t know yet, i was just on my way to bring that news. He smirked softly as she leaned downwards to examine his face, taking a short look at her breasts. 

\- Take another sip, it might hurt a bit. She turned around and cut a few bandages, dampening them in some antibiotics. 

\- If i drink more i will just pass out and i would rather not wake up naked with my dick cut off by some chick. He put the bottle away and took off his dirty blood stained top reveling his musculature chest hidden under the dirt and dried smeared blood. 

\- Your choice, let’s hope you wont pass out then from pain then. She pushed the bandages onto his face, letting the liquid get sucked by what was left of the healthy skin and to avoid further infection. She wrapped another bandage string around his head to keep it in place. - You will need to strech that skin if you want less scars later on and a decent eyepatch to match that filthy mouth. 

\- You sure you are a bitch, not a doctor with all that smart talk? Also since when brothel has so much medicine? He hissed as the antibiotics got to him and she started cleaning his chest with a wet cloth. 

\- Miss Kitty has some clients with very special requests so we need to make sure we won’t kill them with all the pleasure they are getting. And call me bitch one more time and i will strangle you with that. - She hit him with a cloth over the healthy part of his face.

\- Jezz, fine fine, how do i call you then, didn’t see you before. He raised the hand to cover himself from any more hits and brushed his cheek.

\- Just call me Lucy. And what fucker am i treating tonight, voluntarily i may mention? She handed him a glass of water from the table as his voice was getting more rough and his face lost from last sip of vodka. 

\- Gage, pleasure or..whatever. He sniffed inside the glass before drinking it all down. 

\- Ah, much better, if that was all i need to get going. Since there are no caves no more might take on a job in town. He dressed up and slowly stood up, pulling a cigarette from the pocket in his jacket. 

\- Ekhem...Lucy leaned against the table with her hands crossed waiting for at least one word to spill out of his mouth.

\- What? You said it was voluntarily. He opened a lighter with his thumb and lit up a smoke before throwing a jacket around his shoulder.

\- Whatever, just get the hell out then. She sighted and turned around, smiling under her nose with a thought of having some informations for another family. 

\- Fucking Christ, ugh...thanks. Also you sure ya ass ain’t for hire, would look great on my lap. He grinned and ducked the bottle that hit the door, cracking on a impact.

\- Out, now! As the door closed behind him she grabbed her jacket from the chair and took off not so long after to the Mordino quarters to deliver the news aswell with a hope it will be enough to pump her with caps and leave her in peace for a while.


	2. Page 2 - Deal With It

Lucy covered herself with the leather jacket as she was going up the stairs to meet with the head of the Mordino family to deliver the news Gage has delivered her on a plate. She kept her head low, stomping heavily, buckles of her black worn out shoes clanking as she reached the top floor. 

\- He’s free? She asked, her voice low, stopping at the door guarded by one of the gang’s man.

\- Depends what ya got. He scanned her from head to bottom, smirking from under his fedora.

\- Some news...about Bishop’s cave. She crossed her arms and stamped the foot, impatiently. 

\- Alright. He knocked on a door twice and pushed it gently open, looking at her ass as she entered. 

\- God..i hate this place. She whispered and looked at the massive man behind the desk, his face wearing a pair of glasses and a short black beard, already balding and sweaty as hell, most of the time. 

\- Start chirping, what you got. He looked up from behind his glasses.

\- Bishop apparently had a whole cave system nearby Vault City and whole gang packed there but it happened to be attacked and collapsed. She rolled her eyes as he brushed the sweat with a napkin from his forehead, breathing heavily.

\- Good, good. Now...i’m sure he has a map of it somewhere then, we could send a few boys there...maybe scavenge..hmm. The old man was thinking, brushing his double chin with the thumb.

\- Ekhem. Lucy interrupted, waiting for a response. - So..will you release my friend now? I worked my ass enough for you since the accident. 

\- No. But i will once you get me a map of these tunnels from Bishop. He wrinkled his eyebrows at her in a serious manner. 

\- It was suppose be the last one. She hmphed under her nose.

\- Well, the deal change because of the information. Get me that map or join your friend at the stables, bitch! He raised his voice, his fists hitting the desk, bumping everything upwards on an impact. - We will be at war soon here sweetheart so better watch your fucking ass and mouth. Tomorrow at evening he organized with Kitty a party in his club, you will be there and look for that map. Got it? He squinted his eye and swept the droplets of sweats from the side of his face. 

\- Right. She sighted deeply, clenching her fist, her nails biting into the palm of her hand as she left the club, still keeping her head low.

\----

Meanwhile Bishop was furious about the report from Gage about his cave being destroyed and butchered of people. His deal with NCR got endangered as it was the only way to keep harrasing the Vault City so they would turn to them for protection eventually and Bishop would start striking a deal towards legalizing his business in New Reno. 

\- What now, Boss? Do you need me to go back, gather whatever was left? Gage asked as Bishop was walking around nervously. 

\- No, we can’t now. I will need you here to keep an eye on other gangs. I have a feeling a shit is starting to stir around, its too many of us, fuckers with too many ideas. He pointed towards his bodyguard to give him a weapon, a good old submachine gun ready to unload a rain of bullets of anyone foolish around to fuck around his club. - Also cover that fucking face, you gonna scare the Kitty whor...girls at the party. He shook his head and pointed him towards the door. 

\- No matter what money needs to keep flowing eh? Gage looked over the gun and grinned.

\- Exactly. Keep an eye for anyone suspicious and if anything, just fucking kill them, you have my permission. Rest of you too, boys. Wrights may be sitting silent but Mordino fat ass is getting to wide and ambitious for these streets. He ordered and ran a hand through his bald head, just a black bunch of his hair left on the sides, smiling with a corner of his lips on a thought of getting rid of the big sweaty fucktard from the street below as city was getting indeed to small for all of them.

\-----

Next evening the Shark Club of Bishop’s family was shining bright and loud, filled with tourists, women and the filth of the wasteland that had enough courage to enter the New Reno and pass the first street without getting stabbed. 

Gage was walking around, keeping himself close to the walls to have a good view on a crowd and upstairs entrance, breathing in deeply the smoke of the cigarette almost glued to his dry lips. He covered his eye as ordered with a black leather eyepatch, only complementing his whole rough look. As he pulled the smoke out of his mouth he spotted a familiar glance around the crowd, strolling around, almost like pretending to be occupied. It was Lucy, carrying a drink and walking around in her usual black worn out dress, this time without the jacket as Miss Kitty otherwise wouldn’t let her even join. 

\- How the fuck do i get there. Lucy was clanking a nail against the glass, her eyes rolling towards the stairs, biting her lower lip trying to find a free window to just run up there and be done with it. Gage noticed the tensed expression on her face and pushed himself from the wall, approaching her slowly and pushing people to side while at it. 

\- Shit. She thought as she spotted him and took a sip of the drink which taste was just slightly better than the radiated water from canalization. 

\- Busy night eh? So, who are you tonight, a nurse or a bitch? He raised his hand as she twitched her lips and squinted his eye at him. - Just joking, jezz. So what you up to tonight? You look like looking for someone..or something? 

\- Something like that. She looked up at him, eyeballing his eyepatch. - How is it? 

\- Not bad, at least skin doesn’t burn anymore. He shrugged his shoulders as these kind of scars and wounds weren’t anything new for him as half of his gang was looking like a bunch of charred and dirty motherfuckers. 

\- How busy are you? She took a cigarette that was hanging behind her eye and lighted it up.

\- Busy. Why? His response short and direct. 

\- Do you think your Boss would mind you getting laid from a lady like me, as a break of sort? She said as directly, looking up at him, the trail of smoke flying from the cigarette as she held it gently between her fingers. 

\- Well, fuck me if i said no. What’s the catch tho? He raised his eyebrow and threw the finished smoke to the side. 

\- Today, none. Room, upstairs, free of charge but if you don’t want...i will look for someone else. She pouted softly and looked to the side, brushing her arm. 

\- Fuck it. He grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled her upstairs. 

Lucy was smiling softly, her eyes looking around, letting herself be pulled after him, spotting a Bishop’s office with a bunch of papers stuffed in a the nearby drawer on a way. Gage wasn’t the most gentle guy out there as he literally pushed her inside his small room. He entered after her, pushing the door behind with the leg and unwrapping his pants from the rough leather belt. 

\- So rushy. She shook her head, her eyes switching into serious glance. 

\- Hell knows, you might still change your fucking mind. He grinned at her as she approached him and pulled by the shirt downwards. He didn’t hesitate to grab a handful of her ass as she kissed him, deeply, rolling her tongue around his.

\- I’m sorry but i need something else tonight, actually. She whispered to him as she pulled off, holding his gun and pointing at him, stepping slowly backwards.

\- The kiss was nice tho, don’t take it personally. 

\- I fucking knew it, falling for you whores always ends up like this. He wanted to snatch a gun from her hand but she was faster, dodging his grip and kicking him in the back of his knees, bringing him to the floor. 

\- I have no choice so don’t make it harder than it has to be. Shit, please? She moved slowly towards the door, listening if anyone is outside. 

\- What is it about? What did you really came here for? He stood up slowly, keeping his distance. 

\- I just need to steal something to pay off my debt and save my and someone’s skin. Nothing else. Her look saddened.

\- And if i let you i will get my own skin ripped off. No fucking way i let you. He rushed at her but she didn’t shoot, not wanting to drag any attention around as everyone were mostly busy at the ground floor. As they struggled around, her trying to keep the gun to herself and him trying to get it back they eventually landed on the floor.

\- I don’t wanna fucking shoot you, you dumbass. They won’t even notice the map is gone so why you care! Their struggle stopped as he widened his eye at her, as he was leaning above her, holding her hand pinned to the ground, still carrying its gun. 

\- What the fuck did you say? Map? Of the caves... The realization of him spilling the details of his return flashed back at him last time they met. - And just when i thought you only wanted to fucking help me. Anger in him wanted to punch her but he wouldn’t dare as he wanted to still leave some remaining pre-war manner of not punching women around unless they openly asked for it. 

\- Look...i didn’t mind helping you out but i have some shit hanging onto my own back. She looked him in the eye and as she felt his grip softening she slammed a gun into his head, stunning him, his heavy body falling on top of her. 

She released a deep sight as she crawled from under him, looking back as she silently left the room to get to Bishop’s office. 

\----

Even if Gage got stunned it didn’t last long as years of beating and being beaten around thickened his skull in a way. As Lucy was browsing nervously through the papers she heard a distant growl and door slam echo coming from the hallway. As soon as she spotted something looking like a cave system drawn on a paper she snatched it and pushed under the dress. 

\- Crap. She looked into the hallway, Gage rushing his steps towards her and reloading a pistol he grabbed on a way. She dodged a first bullet as it cracked at the wooden door frame. He wasn’t kidding around. She spotted an open window at the end of the other side of the hall and ran for it, dodging next bullets behind furnitures. As she jumped and crawled through the window a bullet brushed onto her arm, sudden pain forcing her hand to release the grip and falling down into the pile of trash outside, softening the impact of a fall. Gage rushed downstairs, ignoring everything else and ran to the back of the club. 

\- So i didn’t miss after all. He crouched and brushed droplets of the fresh blood from the concrete, following its path shortly after. - Back to the nest eh? 

Lucy looked behind as Gage’s shadow showed up around the corner, pushing the palm of her hand into the wound, noticing the trail she left. It only pushed more adrenaline into her as she ran through the empty back streets avoiding the light of the lanterns, looking for another way around back to her quarter. She took a few turns, taking light steps, sure she lost him eventually but as she took last turn the barrel of the gun greeted her right in the face. She raised her hands and took a step back. 

\- Fine, shit, you got me. What are you waiting for? Just shoot and take that stupid paper back if its worth a life. She closed her eyes and awaited the judgment but he didn’t pull the trigger.

\- What is it about, really? He took a step forward and took his gun back from her. 

\- My friend shot one of Mordinos so you know how it goes. I offered to work for him in a way to pay off that debt while she’s rotting at the stables. 

\- Kitty knows about it? He asked.

\- Of course not, i’m not fucking stupid, she is independent, i would lose my job and room. She lowered her hands as he lowered his pistol. 

\- Your friend is probably dead anyway and that paper is useless. He probably was just hoping you would turn up dead at one point too, sending you for all this shit. Gage pointed out, harshly. 

\- No...we had a deal, can’t be. Gage shook his head at her.

\- Mordino was never a one to strike a fair deal with. He’s just a fat ass liar, using people, promising them shit and then just accidently killing them in a process. That’s why my gang refused to work for him and you will end up dead anyway. He looked at her arm, skin ripped from the bullet, dripping blood down her arm.

\- And what made you stay here, working for Bishop? She asked, groaning silently under her nose. 

\- He has experience, traveled before around wasteland, knows his shit. I don’t work for twerps who never looked out of their tiny rooms. Our gang still had some backbone when it came to picking who’s bossing us around imma gonna keep it that way. You on the other hand are just stupid desperate bitch who’s trying to avoid a noose instead of cutting it down. His words hurt her more than a stingy pain in her arm. 

She lowered her head as they stood for a moment, silence crumbling between them, rain droplets slowly dropping from the dark clouded sky. 

\- So..you gonna let me go or we will just stand here the rest of the night? She asked, slight annoyance heard in her soft voice.

\- No. Short and direct as usual, Gage grabbed her by the healthy arm and pulled to his side. - They would probably shoot you tonight anyway, with that map or not looking at the mobster waiting around your place. And yeah, i passed it. He interrupted before she could ask about it.

\- Why do you fucking care anyway, you almost shot me before. She hesitated as he started walking, pulling her after him.

\- Hell if i know but i might as well turn the favor back and get some job done while at it. He turned his eye sharply convincing her to follow him but she only hesitated more. - Oh, cmon, not just stupid but stubborn as hell. Also i did mean to hit just your arm. 

\- What is your plan? She snapped an arm back from his grip. 

\- For tonight? To keep you at my place to stay low and fix your fucking arm. He sighted and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, offering her one too. She refused, shaking her hand at him.

\- And then? 

\- Then, you will need to pick who’s side you want to keep when shit hits the fan in this town. Won’t help you with that, its your fucking life on a noose, not mine. 

After a moment of thought as Gage was standing and smoking she made up her mind and decided to follow him back to the club. -But i’m keeping the map, at least for tonight.

\- As u fucking wish...

\--------

Gage pretended like he doesn’t know what the other guards has been talking about when asking about shooting happening upstairs and some bullet holes in the hallway. They were back where it started, at his room. 

\- I need to go back to Kitty at some point, i work there after all. She sat at his bed and snatched a cloth and alcohol from his hands as he approached her, taking care of the wound herself. 

\- Why do you work there anyway? He asked and sat next to her. 

\- Gangs don’t just hire women here, beside Kitty saved my ass with that job when gangs fought last time and left me with no caps and no family to stick around when i was younger. She took a sip from a bottle since there was still something left. - And that got me in another debt, keeping my asshole away from hungry dicks of this place.

\- What if i buy you out? Lucy almost choked hearing this question.

\- I’m not a fucking package or whore to just buy me. She wrinkled her eyebrows at him. - Beside i told her i’m not for “hire” there.

\- Everything has its price in this damn town. He eyed her up as she unwrapped one of her braids, brushing her fingers through it, untangling it. 

\- Well, maybe. But it’s my choice when i want to do shit free of charge. 

Before she reached for the other braid Gage closed the distance drastically between them and forced her down onto the bed mattress. 

\- I remember you saying that to me, not so long before. He slowly leaned lower, their eyes meeting and his breath hitting her cheek as she tried to look away. 

\- It was a lie, just to get me upstairs. 

\- But you did admit the kiss was good. That wasn’t a lie. 

He waited till she looked back at him, hearing these words, leaning in and catching her lips with his, forcing it open to taste her as he did before. She allowed it as that part wasn’t a lie indeed and she had to deal with it. His hand reached under her dress, brushing the smooth skin of her thigh. She could feel his dick hardening in his pants as he pushed himself onto her. As her hand was ready to snatch a switchblade he stopped and pulled off.

\- I still have my own fucking job for tonight. And that won’t be necessary, i won’t fuck you tonight. He rolled his eye towards her blade. - Although can’t say my dick wasn’t itching. He chuckled and pushed himself off the bed. 

\- Much appreciated. She smirked at him, holding herself up on the elbows. 

\- But..think about my offer. Would be a shame to lose that ass. He grinned at her before leaving the room, snatching his gun and leaving her a pistol on the table.

\- I will. She took the pistol and dropped back onto the bed as he left, releasing a long deep breath before finally closing her eyes to get some rest.


	3. Page 3 - Hitting the Road

Lucy couldn’t sleep, not now, knowing that just poking her head outside near the Mordino grounds could cost her a bullet after Gage’s words of wisdom. Tapping a finger against the pistol frame he left her, pushed towards her chest, staring at the ceiling, she was humming and analyzing her options as the tension and nerve between the gangs started to be felt, raising above the streets and the only thing keeping them from each other throats was pure business and tourists strolling around and throwing caps at whatever attraction were welcoming them in clubs. While Wrights were mostly placed outside of city, taking care of their booze production and Salvadore was too mixed with his Enclave weaponry deals the Bishop and Mordino were the biggest worry for now as their influence was most spread. 

\- Fuck...i can’t even go back to my place now. Lucy pulled herself up and sat on the edge of bed, brushing the pistol barrel with her fingers. - Maybe its time to screw all these debts and see for myself what’s the deal...

Her face expression twisted into frustration as she stood up and put the leather jacket on, more motivated to maybe finally break all the deals and get her life together and assure her position in New Reno, being truly independent not just for Miss Kitty sake but herself. Years of thinking she owes others for just not shooting her down with the rest of the gang, without being able to close the eye and hoping the next time she opens it she will stare into the void of the shotgun barrel pointed at her face because her usability is no longer needed. 

\- That’s it, i’m getting myself out of this shit. She checked for magazine in the pistol and pushed the door open, leaving towards the stairs and exit, passing silently other Bishop guards with gun in her hand. They didn’t bother her, knowing she comes from Cat’s Paw quarters, most probably done with a client. 

Gage was still at his watch downstairs but noticed a pair of messy blond braids, storming towards the back door and leaving. He sighted deeply, almost growled and went right after her.

\- Hey, where do you think you’re going, eh? I told ya to stay fucking put till morning. Gage caught her by the arm, slightly annoyed at how stubborn his new gal is. 

\- I’m not gonna duck in your place like some cowardly bitch, not anymore. I’m going to stables to find out what’s going on with my friend and deal with this shit. She snapped the arm from his grip and looked him in the eye, serious. 

\- Alone? To stables? Are you out of your fucking mind? He pushed her towards corner of the back alley to avoid anyone eavesdropping on them. 

\- Maybe i am. So what? Better to die trying to change something than wait for Mordino men to do it for me and add my corpse as Golgotha decoration. She shrugged and took a step to pass Gage around and be on her way but he pushed her back to the wall. 

\- Its as stupid death if you go without any plan, just like that. And its far enough to become a food to whatever wasteland shit creatures are lurking out there too. He pointed out, putting a firm grip on her shoulder. 

\- Why do you care, but really, Gage? It’s not like i’m a president of New Reno or anyone important. She leaned calmly against the wall, bending her leg up and crossing the arms. 

\- Look...you became kind of important to me. He brushed the back of his neck, not really being the type of talking too much about feelings towards other people. 

\- You maybe saved me from the street with my fucked up eye but even i know you meant it. The amount of care and effort you put into trying to fix that was too much for just a small information. And you still asked me how it is before so...

She looked up at him, a bit puzzled and too chickenshit to admit that maybe she wanted to help him but needed other reason to hide that. 

\- Beside you don’t seem to be disgusted of me like other gals, just giving me that look in the club when i take the patch off. He continued and took a step forward, closing the distance between them to literally just a millimeters. 

\- Why would i be? It’s just a scar and even if you came from a freaking gang you seem to have more manners than others around, even if the first meeting was a bit...out of order. She brushed a hand through his thick short mohawk and slipped his patch away. - And of course you didn’t stretch the skin enough...leaving worse scars. 

She shook her head at him, not showing any kind of negative glance as he was staring down at her with his healthy eye along with scarred one, bleached out of his hazel-green colors, shining from under the burn scars.

\- You are too goddamn beautiful for this filthy town. Even if you make me lose my fucking patience i don’t feel like letting you go out there, on your own. 

As they stood, still hidden in the shadows of the back alley, morning sun slowly preparing itself to raise above the horizon, Gage took a last look around, making sure they are alone he caught her by the ass and pushed upwards, wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucy gasped and smirked at his sudden move, not wasting any second and returning back the rough deep kiss as he pushed his lips against hers, biting and teasing each other. Their moment got shortly disrupted by a grunt coming from the window on the upper floor and the boss himself. 

\- Enjoying yourself Porter? Both of you to my office, now. Bishop said towards them, with a low, firm voice and disappeared back in his room.

\- Fucking great. Gage swore and lowered her down, pulling his patch down on his eye. -Let’s not make him wait. 

\----------

Lucy swallowed hardly as they were going upstairs, finally arriving, nervous to the the only door in the hallway that weren’t scratched or rusty old. Gage gave a gentle knock before entering and pulling Lucy by the hand after him. 

\- I might be old but not deaf, neither blind. What exactly is that you try to do here? He turned around, asking them them both but turning his eyes more towards her. 

Lucy stepped up even if Gage tried to keep her behind him, tired of curling up like a beaten dog in her quarters that neither became safe anymore. 

\- I want to take the stables down and put the end to Mordino’s, for my own sake and this town. She said, with a confident, loud voice. Gage only could let out a silent sigh. 

\- She patched you up when you came back all fucked up and messed? Bishop turned towards him. Gage nodded in response. 

\- So a Mordino bitch rat got tired of being used and now wants to switch sides and save her own skin. Interesting....

Bishop walked up to his window, crossing hands behind his back, holding a magnum gun. After a short thought of humming, looking at the Desperado club in the distance he turned back to them. 

\- This city doesn’t hire woman as a gun....but i might just do the exception if you actually have a balls to pull out what you want to....cause some mayhem at the stables and cut that fucking jet factory. But fail and change your side one more time i will unload all 6 rounds in your head. 

\- Thank you.... Mr Bishop. Lucy nodded and took a step back behind Gage.

\- And you, Porter. Go and make sure she won’t fuck up. Make yourself useful instead of looking for a pussy hole to fuck or whatever is your deal with her. Bishop pulled a coin from his pocket and threw it towards Gage. He caught it swiftly in the air, looking down curiously at it. 

\- Go to Chop Shop and ask T-Ray for some transport boost. He got his hands on something that a traveler left at the entrance. My patience is done too since tunnels are down and Mordino’s fat crack is starting to float out of his comfy chair. It’s time to act. Now out of my sight and don’t show up until i see a fucking blazing smoke flying from that fucking jet factory or God knows what’s there. 

The duo turned around. Lucy couldn’t stop from smiling as the door closed behind them. 

\- Don’t be happy just yet. He might kill you as well if we fuck it up so focus this time. He shook her by the shoulder and left the Shark Club towards the Bishop’s garage. Lucy followed him shortly, slightly relieved the things started moving instead of nailing her down. 

\----

\- T- Ray! Ya in here? Gage kicked open the door, shouting and storming inside. 

\- Fuck! The black muscled man crawled from under the car after hitting his head against it. - You goddamn raiders don’t know how to knock? Christ. 

\- Damn...nice collection. Lucy whistled, glancing onto the car wrecks spread all around the outside before following Gage inside. 

\- Boss sent us. Gage awaited for the man to stand up before handing him the coin, with engraving showing Bishop’s profile. 

\- For? He raised his eyebrow at Gage and then turning his gaze, hidden behind thick pair of glasses to Lucy. - Oh...i like this kind of gifts. 

\- Ey, she’s with me, not for your fucking dick. We are here for the car that you just stole from the gate. He pointed towards the Highwayman that he has been recently working on. 

\- Ah, shit. Always when i get something nice the boss gives it to other boys. What if i tell you to fuck off or at least get some deal for myself big man, eh? T-Ray complaining was never ending and his attitude was only popping a nerve on folks foreheads. 

\- Yeah, deal. A bullet in your head so i can get to do my fucking job. Gage pulled out a gun and pushed it towards his head, pulling and holding him by the shirt’s neck. 

-Our...job. Lucy coughed and corrected him. She walked up to the Highwayman and opened a bag trunk. - Oh my...its even packed with weapons and shit. 

\- Good, we will need it. Now...keys. Gage opened the palm of his hand, waiting for T-Ray to stop bitching around and drop them. 

\- Your lucky that Bishop is favoring you, otherwise my boys would just kick your dirty ass out. He spitted to the side. - Let me at least fill the goddamn tank before. He grabbed a big container with a radiation sign on it and started pouring it into the car juice power supplies. 

\- I’m driving, no discussion. Lucy walked up to Gage and snatched the keys hanging from his finger. 

\- You can drive, eh? He raised his eyebrow in a surprise but eventually agreed. - Just don’t drive us into the first hole outside the town. 

\- Don’t worry, i won’t. Lucy sat in the drivers seat, brushing the rough, cracked wheel structure and waiting for T-Ray to open the garage door as he finished filling the tank. 

\- I’m letting woman drive a car filled with explosive radioactive gasoline. Great... 

Gage took a sit next to her, still doubting her skills but as she pushed the pedal and drive off from the garage, fitting perfectly without brushing the edges of the frame and taking a swift turn towards the gate exit he eventually calmed down, his doubt turning into a slight impression on how confident she was with the wheel and her amber eyes focused on a road. Suddenly as they were driving off they could hear the gun shots starting at the T-Ray garage. From behind the dust, raising up from the wheels friction and speed the could only see a mysterious figure that strangely looked similar to the one he spotted in the tunnels, causing its collapsing. 

\- Looks like the car owner found the thieves and got pissed off. Serves him fucking right for killing my boys. Gage sighted and relaxed in the sit, lighting up a smoke but Lucy snatched it and threw out of the window. - Hey! What the hell? 

\- You want to smoke in a car filled with radioactive explosive substance like you mentioned? Just hold fucking on till we get to our stop. She shook her head at him as the responsibility and logical sense in her voice hit him like a brick out of nowhere. 

\- What happened to ya...eh? No longer playing a dumb bitch? He grinned at her with a corner of his lips.

\- Now that i got a chance...i would rather not die in a stupid accident. She grinned back and drove in a silence for the next hour. Upon spotting a small building in the distance she turned the car towards it.

\- We should get some supplies before heading out onward, hell knows how long it will take us. She yawned and brushed her eyes as she parked behind the building looking like a bar and hotel of sort, with a sign rusty sign saying so, hanging and squeaking onto the wind. 

\- Did you get any sleep that night? Gage noticed her tired face as they stopped, before leaving the car. 

\- No...neither the other night. With the recent shit going on i barely could close my eyes for longer than few minutes. She rested her chin on the car wheel.

\- We should get there after the dark anyway so...maybe let’s duck here and get yourself some rest. Gage suggested. 

\- But we can’t leave the car like that, neither sleep in an open like this. She mumbled from under the hands holding the wheel, still resting her head on it. 

\- Just..wait here. I will talk with whoever runs this place. Gage left the car, pushing the door behind him and disappearing inside the building. Lucy pulled the pistol and looked around in case of anyone being too interested in their vehicle. Gage left the building after a few minutes and walked up to the car window on her side, leaning down. 

\- He said we can park it inside that shack. He pointed towards an old wooden structure that resembled a shack for storing hay and tools, big enough to fit their car. 

\- And there is a mattress we can use. I also shoved him some caps to shut his mouth about it and give me a key to the shack so we can lock it from inside. He continued. 

The reasonable approach of this man was still leaving Lucy impressed as it was rare sight in a crowd full of drugged and foul mouthed residents of New Reno. She pushed the pedal and drove carefully inside the shack as Gage opened the door wide open. She made sure the car is stable and locked in place before stepping out. The bright light of the dessert sun got dimmed to a pleasant warm rays, beating through the cracks of the shack as Gage closed the door.

\- You want to eat something or...? He asked, looking at her yawning and pulling the mattress from under the old remains of hay. 

\- I will eat once i get some sleep. 

Gage nodded and turned around to leave towards the main building to get the supplies but she called him right before he left. 

\- Thanks....for helping me out. She smiled softly at his back, only his head slightly turning towards her direction.

\- Well...me too i guess. Don’t mention it, get some fucking rest. I will be back in a minute. He closed the door behind him and let the smile crawl upon his face for a moment. As he came back Lucy was already asleep, curled up on the mattress, still holding a pistol close to her chest. Gage locked the doors and walked up silently with a box of supplies to the car and set himself in the back seat, laying down on his back and releasing a long relaxed sigh. 

\---------

Gage eventually feel asleep too as the silence and soft darkness in the shack was feeling kind of cozy, bringing a nice pause from the usual crowd, noise and constant gun shots in New Reno. It was almost peaceful, dust slowly falling down in the soft sun beam rays. His nap got disturbed by someone crawling up on him. As he cracked opened his eye he saw Lucy, staring down at him and leaning over.

\- Uhm...what’s up? He asked, raising his eyebrow.

\- In how exactly dangerous crap we are getting into? One of her braids fell down from behind her shoulder, brushing upon his face.

\- Dangerous. Gage responses to this kind of questions remained short and direct, almost annoying to the other side. - Why asking now? 

\- Because its not often that you can find a...place and moment to just take a breather like that and if that’s the deal then maybe....

\- Maybe...what? He pushed himself up on his elbows as she pulled the zip of her jacket down and threw at aside, reaching for his too and opening it up. 

They stared at each other, pausing for a moment, Gage reading her face wearing a temptation mixed with a soft blush. The circumstances changed, they were on the same side this round, stuck in the same car leading them to the Bishop’s target that will be a match to starting the real war between the gangs, filled with gunpowder and switchblades running through people’s throats as the blood will fill the streets till there is only one winner and leader of New Reno. Even if they were off to messy start the quiet and cozy atmosphere of the shack only added to the temptation building up and being rejected earlier. Now it found its release as Gage threw his jacket off as well and pulled Lucy close, into his lap, swiftly switching sides with her and pushing her down with a deep kiss onto the worn leather sit of the car. He pulled off just to close the door of the car before coming back to her. He wasn’t rushy this time, taking in every inch of her lips and going down on her neck pushing the straps of her dress to the sides letting it fall down gracefully from her breasts. She didn’t left him far behind, pulling his top up and letting him take it off eventually, running her hands down his chest and abs before wrapping her hands around his neck as he pushed her leg to the side, placing himself close to her crouch as he caught her in another long and passionate kiss, their tongues stirring enough pleasure to bring a shiver on their skin. 

\- Is that how the raiders are fucking out there? She moaned softly as he bit her neck and tightened the grip on her tight, his hand slowly reached upwards under her dress. 

\- No, just me, when i fucking mean it. He wrapped his fingers around her underwear and pushed it down slowly, still looking at her, grinning as the blush on her face got stronger, biting her lower lips as she reached for the belt of his pants, opening it up slowly and releasing the tension that his dick was stirring from the moment they started kissing. 

\- Fuck, its been a while. He pushed the dress away leaned close to her. 

\- Not just for you. She nodded in confirmation as he started guiding himself between her legs, finally meeting the entrance of her pussy and slowly pushing in. 

\- Shit. She slightly opened her mouth and gasped.

\- You’re good? He asked before proceeding. 

\- More than good. 

She pushed her hips against him, his dick easily slipping in. As they got themselves comfy positioned she wrapped herself around him firmly and tight as he started thrusting, wrapping his arm around her and holding balance with the other hand. The car as well got into the motion as Gage really put the energy into the intercourse, her nails biting into the skin of his back as she started arching in pleasure, their moans getting more intense and rapid as his motions fastened. He pushed himself into the siting position, leaning against the sit grabbing her after him and pushing onto his lap by the waist, her legs spread to the side and her body still jerking and finally bending in his grip with him as she reached the orgasm, releasing a long deep whine of pleasure. He wasn’t far behind having such an imagine right in front of him. She fell onto him, her face in his shoulder, catching a breath.

They lied against each other for a moment, embraced, silent, before she slowly pulled herself up, his dick leaving the warm humid quarter of her pussy. He brushed it off with a cloth lying nearby and stuffed it back in his pants as she was putting her dress and panties back in place and fixing the messed braids.

\- After this small effort we definitely should eat something. Gage joked, not really being comfortable or used with a smoochy aftercare. Or maybe just not wanting to mess it up since soft words weren’t his strong trait. 

\- Agreed. Now i’m starving. She didn’t mind it and chuckled as the certain other hunger got finally sated. 

They still had a time to eat and rest before hitting the road again, making sure they will arrive at around dusk to let the shadows of the night hide their arrival. As they packed the supplies and checked on weapons in the trunk they heard a familiar voices outside, shouting and threatening. Gage slowly walked up to the door and peeked through a small crack opening. Some of Mordino men sniffed some suspicion about the duo leaving the town so sudden and with a car. 

\- We need to get the hell out. Fast. 

\- Get in then. Lucy jumped to the driver’s sit and pushed the pedal with all the force as Gage joined her, letting the wheels squeak and they pushed the car with force, breaking the door open. 

\- Stop them! One of gang man yelled and pointed at them.

The rain of bullets flew towards the car, smashing the side window of the car as Lucy took a sharp drift around the building and drove off. Gage luckily ducked it on time and payed back with a few bullets before the distance between them stretched enough to leave them in safety. There was no way back, only forward, to the stables as Mordino men decided to stick to their tail, even on foot. As they were driving, hitting the bumps, the car engine buzzing they gave each other reassuring glance, knowing they are in this shit together now and if they will have to crawl up from it they will lend each other a hand.


End file.
